Don't ever look back
by princesskathy00
Summary: What I think should happen after 4x04


Kurt sighed asking himself for the millionth time what was he going to do. His hands twisted Rachel's beautiful dark hair into the perfect angle on her head. She looked at him in the mirror quietly, until finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

"You have to forgive him." She said it quickly bracing herself to be snapped at. Instead, Kurt sighed.

"I know." Kurt looked at Rachel's shocked expression in the mirror.

"You- You know?" He nodded silently. "Then why are you still here? It's been nearly 2 weeks!"

"Trying to figure out how to tell you. I quit yesterday. I'm going to Ohio Rachel. I'll be back next week… After this is settled. However that is."

"Kurt, I have never seen two people so in love. So romantic and sweet, so considerate, so… Cute. I want you to go there, and I don't want you to talk. I want you to listen. I want you to hear everything Blaine has to say, and then make a decision." She stared Kurt down. Kurt smiled evenly hugging his roommate.

"Thank you. For everything. And for letting me do your hair to clear my mind." She smiled back knowingly.

Kurt was on the next flight to Ohio. He called the only person he knew to give a ride, lucky that the 'back home for the week text' had come in the perfect time.

Oh god how Kurt had missed Mercedes Jones. All Kurt had time to do as he and Mercedes drove to McKinley was tell the story. At Mercedes request he started from when Blaine had decided to visit to that moment, explain everything to the last detail. He was not afraid to cry in front of Mercedes and he did. A lot. But by the time they pulled up at McKinley high school he held himself together. He told Mercedes she could go but she smiled and told him she had a plan. He smiled as she told it to him.

Mercedes Jones walked into the school choir room like she owned it. Well, she used to. Everybody fell a silent for a moment. Then she was surrounded by her old family. Well part of it anyway. Blaine, Brittany, Artie, and Tina were suddenly all around her hugging her and chattering. Mr. Schue hugged her last and gave a quick introduction to the confused looking new comers.

"This is Mercedes Jones, an original member of our family here." He then turned to Mercedes. "And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Mercedes smiled.

"Actually I am visiting. But, I need to steal Blaine. I'll be back though." She assured. Blaine was beyond confused but followed Mercedes without saying anything. When they reached the auditorium she just said,

"Third row forth Colum." He followed her instructions, finding a note.

_YOU HAVE _

_SOOOO_

_MUCH EXPLAINING_

_TO DO._

"You really do you know." The other voice made Blaine jump. He flipped around and stared at the stage where, out of nowhere, Kurt had just appeared. Blaine slowly began walking to the stage. He paused half way there and cocked his head to the side.

"Kurt?" he asked staring numbly at the stage.

"Yes?" All Kurt wanted to do was run into Blaine. He was barely able to keep himself in the same spot.

"When are you going to disappear today? Now, or when I get up there, or when I try to explain myself, and like always, fail, because there is no explanation to how dumb I am. Or is this a day of true torture, where I'll get to just barley touch you, just to have you move away, or disappear altogether." He looked at Kurt clearly expecting an answer.

"What on earth are you talking about now?" Kurt asked. His feet were aching to race to him, his arms to encircle him.

"See, you may not know it, but you're a dream, sent to torture me. Oh, but don't get me wrong, I deserve it." Blaine began to slowly climb down the stairs again. Kurt walked to sit with his feet hanging off the edge of the stage. His eyes never left Blaine's.

"You dream about me?" he asked. Blaine had reached the bottom step and was slowly approaching the stage.

"Every night, or day, or whenever I dream at all. It's all for one reason; the one thing I'd give anything to do right now. The only thing I'll want to ever do again." He was just a few feet away now, within touching distance.

"What's that?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"Touch you." With that Blaine reached out a hand carefully and set it on Kurt's. It seemed to take him a moment to realize they were actually touching. Then his face went blank. After a minute he looked up again at Kurt's face. There were tears in his eyes. Kurt slid off the stage so he was at eye level. Blaine touched his arm again. Then he simply stared at Kurt.

"You're…. real? Kurt? You're actually here? You won't disappear? And if, you're going to yell at me can it at least wait?" Kurt was watching tears stream down Blaine's face, his own eye watering.

"I'm here." Kurt croaked out.

In the next moment, Blaine had flung his arms around Kurt and they were now sobbing into each other. They stood hugging each other for a few minutes until their breath even and Kurt had built up the strength. Then he pulled away.

It took a lot of strength not to just melt into Blaine's arms accepting everything. But, somehow he managed to pull away. And turn around. He could hear Blaine's breath catch and then shake, like he had started crying again. It took Kurt all his will not to turn around and hug Blaine again. He climbed back onto the stage. He looked everywhere but at Blaine.

"Kurt…." Blaine tried. "I am so sorry. You cant believe how much." He slid to his knees where he was standing. "I was lonely and I couldn't talk to you more than two seconds. You never even texted me. But that's not an excuse." He stared at the floor but Kurt had a feeling he was seeing it. "There is no excuse. Oh my god…" His head fell to his hands. "I messed up so much." Kurt sat down near him.

"Yeah, you did."

"Why are you still here then?" Blaine mumbled it his palm. Kurt nudged him with his shoe so he looked up.

"To tell you something, that's probably going to make us both start crying again." Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Go ahead then. Say it. I deserve it."

"I quit yesterday." Blaine's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked staring at Kurt.

"I quit my job yesterday. If you really mean what you say, if you really love me the same amount as always… I'm going to stay. I can wait a year and we can go to college, together. Because, believe it or not, you were part way right. I was unfairly ignoring you. And I love and miss you so much, I decided it wasn't worth it." Kurt slid of the stage once again so he was standing in front of Kurt. Blaine's face went blank with shock and then broke and he started crying again. He stood up and hugged Kurt, whispering in his ear,

"If I'm going to torture myself in a dream, I might as well get to touch you as much as I can."

"You are such a drama queen." Kurt sighed pushing Blaine's face back for a moment wiping away tears. Then he leaned in and slowly touched his lips to Blaine's.

Oh god how he missed that, the electric shock that surged through his body like lightning. Blaine stood shocked until Kurt pulled away. Then he shook his head and looked at Kurt as if just seeing him.

"Kurt. Kurt?" He said looking at Kurt. Instead of answering, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

And then they were on the floor, Kurt having just been tackled.

They stayed hugging each other for a long time. And they decided never again to be separated again. Having each other back, they would stay like that, forever.

_My heart stop_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_


End file.
